1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a floor arrangement of a driver's section of a vehicle in which a wire harness is placed.
2. Description of the Related Art
A floor arrangement of a tractor as an example of vehicle is known from e.g. the Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 8-332976. In this arrangement, acoustic absorbent is provided for preventing transmission of noise generated from an engine, a transmission, etc. disposed under the driver's section to a driver's residential space. This acoustic absorbent is separated into two segments along the front/rear direction of the vehicle body and the wire harness is placed in a space created between the front and rear acoustic absorbent segments spaced apart from each other. And, the portion where the wire harness is placed and the front and rear acoustic absorbent segments are covered by a floor mat.
With the above-described floor arrangement, since the wire harness is placed in a space created between the front and rear separated acoustic absorbent segments, there occurs no such inconvenience that the floor map is deformed convex with a curve at the portion where the wire harness is present. However, when a driver gets on/off, if he/she may inadvertently step on the portion where the wire harness is present, the acoustic absorbent can be deformed by the weight of the driver, thus applying or transmitting this driver's weight to the wire harness directly. Obviously, repeated application of such load on the wire harness is undesirable.
Accordingly, there is a need for a floor arrangement with which application of load to the wire harness placed in the floor arrangement of the driver's section is less likely.